


06102020

by hhjs



Category: VFC (Vore Food Chain)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle AU, bin's not actually here, happy birthday theo!!, implied binray, ran being gay, ranray being dumbasses, vfc's ateez line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhjs/pseuds/hhjs
Summary: Anyone with a right mind will think that selling the souls of your best friend and your own to the devil just so you could have some additional limbs --more over, on the day of their favorite person’s birthday-- would be Rayyan’s idea.
Relationships: Bin/Rayyan, Rayyan/Saeran, Theo/Rayyan, Theo/Rayyan/Saeran, Theo/Saeran





	06102020

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really weird way to celebrate your bday bruh but yeah. wrote this after the night we talked abt woosan tentacle fic until 4am i hope you like it :D

For the most part, between him and Rayyan, Saeran could be considered as the more sane one. The more responsible one of the duo. The enabler rather than the one who thinks up stupid, sometimes problematic, impulsive shit. Brains rather than brawns. And this went on to the point that it’s a common knowledge for everyone who knows them. 

So anyone with a right mind will think that selling the souls of your best friend and your own to the devil  _ just  _ so you could have some additional limbs --more over, on the day of their favorite person’s  _ birthday _ \-- would be Rayyan’s idea. 

“Actually,” the younger spoke up as if he had read his mind. A some sort of blue transparent tail protruding from under his shirt and slowly making its way to his direction. “It was some guy in a lab coat, not the devil. Ran was offered a deal and he accepted it. He was cute too, I might add” Rayyan paused, a look of realization came over his face. “Ah. Now that I think about it, that was probably why he had accepted his offer.” 

Theo lets out a long, suffering sigh. “So basically, Ran got baited by a cute boy,” He could feel the nerves in his head pulsating under his skin, a sign of an upcoming headache. “So explain to me why  _ both  _ of you, who by the way, barged into my place unannounced, have those… things coming out of your back?”

Besides him Saeran looked like he was suffering, red faced covered with one of his hands while emitting a rather painful groan. His own tentacle-looking limbs which were tinted in violet, unlike Rayyan’s blue ones, were flickering over his head. At least Saeran had some sort of working cells in his brain that let him to feel  _ embarrassed.  _ Rayyan, however, was grinning from ear to ear as if he’s actually  _ proud _ of the shit he had done.

“Cute guy offered Ran to be his guinea pig for his weird experiment and him being the gay bitch that he is, he accepted. Ran too scared to go alone so he dragged me.” 

“And you said yes, because…?”

“Because I’m his best friend,” with his chest puffed out, he said proudly. “That, and I wanted to be the real version of Kaneki Ken.”

“And Bin was okay with this?”

"As long as I don’t, and I quote, “put those slimy looking tentacles on my dick or I’ll slice all of your limbs off”, he’s pretty okay with it.” 

A blue tentacle stroked the bottom of Theo’s leg and the male suddenly felt a huge wave of regret. He regretted the night where he told the younger about his current fantasies, his newfound fascination with the thought of him encountering some supernatural being with octopus-like limbs in hopes of getting the best laid he ever had.

And then violet tentacles slowly wrapped itself around his arms, crawling to his shoulders and slowly slipping under his clothes, snapping Theo from his reverie. The look of shock on Theo’s face when it was Saeran who first advanced on his body was imminent as he couldn’t believe what was happening. Rayyan’s blue ones soon followed and Theo’s mind went haywire from both confusion and curiosity. Yes, he was curious.

The two males were smiling --with Rayyan’s looking more sinister than the other but the effect that it gave was intimidating regardless-- as the final piece of clothing on Theo’s body drops from his body. 

“Happy birthday, Theo.”


End file.
